


Only When It's Appropriate

by aika_max



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Mutually Unrequited, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the strongest women in the fleet regard each other as something more.  But even for those who regularly break the rules, sometimes there are rules of propriety that absolutely must be followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When It's Appropriate

Kara Thrace is a dichotomy—an individual within a military structure. There are rules, many that she chooses to ignore while smiling effortlessly at any gods who may be watching her, and many do. She lives outside the box, but that is not always where she wants to be.

Laura Roslin smiles at her when she sees her, which isn't often. She smiles like a cat that has a secret. Kara has many of those, and one of them has Laura's name on it.

Kara is human, and she knows this because she is fragile when people aren't looking. When they were looking elsewhere, Laura transformed from a sparrow into a lioness, and Kara saw it happen. Her own fragile seams came apart, and the spirit of Laura came rushing through the cracks into her.

Admitting the matter is something else. It is not appropriate, and this is one rule Kara Thrace will follow.

Laura doesn't make explanations for herself. It's an executive privilege—she doesn't have to say a word. It's much easier that way. Many things are easier alone when she breaks, but civilization as they know it has broken apart around them. The others need a model of confidence in a world that no longer has security, so by what right does she have to feel self-pity? It's not appropriate for the President.

But Laura isn't always the President, and she does break. Her body betrays her, and her mind plays tricks. Sometimes she finds safety in uncertainty because that is the stark truth of how their lives are. Then she thinks to the roguish pilot who for outward appearances never changed, who was always a maverick even before devastation changed their times. Life is bearable then, but she cannot act upon her desires to do more.

Neither woman can.


End file.
